The present invention generally relates to a battery including a cathode, an anode, and an electrolyte.
In recent years, downsizing and weight saving of portable electronic devices typified by a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a laptop computer have been energetically made. As part of this situation, improvement of an energy density of a battery, particularly a secondary battery as a driving power source for these electronic devices has been strongly aspired.
As a secondary battery coverable of obtaining a high energy density, a battery, wherein a lithium alloy is used for an anode has been developed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-325765 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-230800).
However, there has been a problem that the lithium alloy is cracked into small pieces due to its intense expansion and shrinkage after repeating charge and discharge. Therefore, there has been a problem that when the lithium alloy is used for the anode, electronic conduction is lowered due to miniaturization from breaking of particles or reduced contact area between particles in the anode, and decomposition reaction of a solvent is improved due to increase of surface area, leading to insufficient cycle characteristics.